Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a main character in The Legend of Zelda series. She is always the same or close in age to Link. Zelda has many special abilities and is able to use magic, often helping Link in his quests. Appearances The Legend of Zelda In Zelda's first appearance, Zelda is imprisoned by Ganon. Zelda's caretaker, Impa, summons Link to help stop Ganon. In the end, Link collects all eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom before Ganon and kills Ganon with a silver arrow. Link frees Zelda and is deemed a hero. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In the game, Princess Zelda has a sleeping curse cast upon her. Link, having the Triforce mark on his hand and being the chosen one, must awaken Zelda from the sleeping curse. Link first has to go through Ganon's army of monsters to awaken her, who seek revenge on Link for killing Ganon and who want to revive Ganon using Link's blood. Link later faces off with Dark Link and wins the battle. He awakens Zelda and earns the Triforce of courage, again successfully saving the princess. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Princess Zelda is one of the Seven Maidens, descended from the Sages who imprisoned Ganon during a war. Zelda is first imprisoned in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle by Agahnim, who has the alter ego of Ganon. Agahnim plans to kill the Seven Maidens in order to let the Dark World ruin the Light World and wreck all of Hyrule. Zelda uses telepathy to call for someone to help, contacting Link and his uncle in Link's uncle's house. Link soon comes and saves Zelda and brings her to the Sanctuary, a safe place for her to stay. She is soon kidnapped after Link retrieves the Master Sword and is sent to the Dark World. She is then saved by Link along with the other six maidens. Ocarina of Time The game starts when Zelda and Link are children and are about the same age. Link first sees Zelda when he sneaks into Hyrule Castle. She tells him about her dream and how it was a prophecy, although no one would believe her. She instructs Link to retrieve the three stones. Link soon finishes his current quest and goes back to Hyrule Castle, although before he can enter Hyrule Castle Town, Zelda and Impa are riding away with Ganondorf after them, the same nightmare Link always had while back in Kokiri Forest. Zelda tosses the Ocarina of Time behind her for Link to get. Link eventually gets the Master Sword and becomes the Hero of Time, but is frozen in time for seven years. The whereabouts of Princess Zelda are a mystery to him. Link soon meets a strange character named Sheik, who hides most of his face with a scarf and claims himself to be the only Sheikah left. Link later learns that Sheik is Zelda in disguise. Sheik helps Link in many ways. He tells Link about the different temples Link has to go to to have the power of all the Sages and teaches Link songs he can use to warp near the temples. Zelda later reveals herself as the final Sage and helps Link with the other Sages to defeat Ganondorf and restore Hyrule. Once Hyrule is safe, Zelda plays an ocarina and Link goes seven years back in time so he can live the seven years he missed. Category:All Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series